Omata
]] Omata (オマタ) is the Prince of the Republic of Morodashi (はモロダシ共和国). He has only appeared in the manga and never in the anime. During his stay in Japan he stayed in room 206 of Matazuresou. Story and life in Matazuresou Omata is the son of Oomata (オオマタ) and Uchimata (ウチマタ), kings of the Republic of Morodashi. As he didn't find love in his hometown, he travelled to Japan to search for it. He ended up living in Matazuresou, specifically in room 206. His first appearance takes place in the 29th volume of the manga, when the Nohara family moves to Matazuresou after the explosion of their house. When Misae and Shinnosuke go room by room greeting the neighbours, he receives them with a serious face and a sickle in his hands, scaring them. But soon after he starts behaving as the kind person he is. He is also full of jokes, as his father. However, he gets really depressed when people don't laugh at his jokes. He is also very generous and when someone surprises him or shows him new things, he likes to concede him the Gold Medal of Morodashi. In Morodashi the beauty standars are different from the rest of the world, as thick lips are seen as attractive there. That's why, when he meets Shinnosuke with Nanako and Shinobu, he falls in love with the later, and, after some dates, they decide to start a relationship. Their first kiss was a disaster, though. Shinobu was expecting a normal kiss in her mouth, but Omata put his fingers into her nose. In Morodashi, that is the way lovers prove their love to each other. At the beginning Shinobu was obviously befuddled, but soon accepts this situation and starts kissing in the Morodashi style too. Once his assistant Hemata discover their relationship, he phoned king Oomata and told him to come to Japan and bring the future Kings back. Hemata does the 'Comaneci' gesture all the time, as it is a sign of respect in Morodashi. However, Shinobu is overwhelmed by becoming queen, as she would have to put aside her dream of becoming a professional wrestler. The couple then makes an agreement: they'll fight each other in wrestling style during one minute, and if Shinobu wins she would stay in Japan, but if she loses they'll go to Morodashi. After 58 seconds of unbalanced fight, they end up hugging each other and crying. After that, Omata says goodbye to everybody and goes back to his country. Coup d'etat in Morodashi Omata reappears in the 42th volume of the manga. The tenants of Matazuresou were invited to the Royal Wedding of Omata, in Morodashi. The Noharas, the landlady, Yonro and Susan travelled there. Yuu and the policemen had to stay due to laboral reasons. There they met the whole Royal Family of Morodashi, and stayed at the Royal Palace. While Shinnosuke and Omata were riding a car, they are suddenly kidnapped. The army was making a coup d'etat in Morodashi and they were brought to the jungle. Meanwhile, king Oomata, Hemata and their advisor were discussing how to proceed. By chance, Misae discovered that the advisor was collaborating with the military but she gets caught. In the jungle, Shinnosuke managed to escape after tricking one of the soldiers. Finally, Shinnosuke accidentally shoots the missiles the soldiers have by playing with the control panel, and the loyal army forces takes control over the situation. At the end, the order is restored in Morodashi and Omata marries princess Hutomomo. Category:Character